The Making of a Nation
by Foxtrot-2-November
Summary: The American Revolutionary War is raging. Perseus Jackson is a young militiaman operating out of Virginia. He is also the son of Poseidon. What happens when he catches the eye of Lady Artemis? Petremis. AU. Open to criticism! Reviews are very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Virginia 1778

The two British platoons marched on a dirt road that had a forest on left side and a corn field on the right side. They had just burned down a town full of rebels angry and supportive of defeating the British. They took any weapons they could use and loaded them onto four wagons. Any men of military age were captured or killed when resisted. Some women were killed when they tried to fight the British after they took the men. The men that were captured were tied to the back of the wagons. Many of the soldiers felt guilty about what they did, but shrugged it off as an act of war.

Unbeknownst to the British soldiers were the flashes of silver in the forest next to them. The flashes were fast, so fast that any redcoats that saw them, thought they were just seeing things. Those flashes of silver were the Hunters of Artemis. Female warriors of the wilderness who were known for being quick, ruthless, and stealthy. They had set up an ambush for the British soldiers farther up the dirt road.

A young women, around the age of sixteen, dressed in silver with a silver circlet ran up to another silver-clad girl, who looked around the age of 13, who was crouching and watching the progress of the British soldiers. The girl crouching was none other than Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. She had natural auburn hair and glowing silver eyes. Both girls had lean bodies built for speed and precision. She wore an distasteful and hateful scowl towards the soldiers. Killing the women in the town had angered her very much.

¨The trap is set milady.¨ said the sixteen year old girl. She had hair as dark as night itself, eyes of obsidian and was taller than Artemis. Artemis did not acknowledge what the girl said instantly.

¨Good job Zoe, we shall show those males what happens when they encounter the Hunters of Artemis.¨ Artemis quietly announced with a smile. Neither Artemis or Zoe could have prepared themselves for what happened next.

A whistling sound was heard in the air and then an audible thud. The British lieutenant on horseback in front of the column stopped his horse suddenly. The rest of the column stopped along with him. Some of the other redcoats looked confused at the lieutenant's sudden halt and was curious why he stopped. Their answer came when the lieutenant fell off his horse limply. Lodged in his throat was an arrow, blood was gushing out of the wound. Even though the redcoats were caught by surprise, the column was able to formed roughly around the wagons. They watched for any other signs of attack.

At first both the goddess and her lieutenant were angered, thinking another huntress decided to intervene early. Zoe prepared to stand up and fight, but didn't have the time too when Artemis grabbed her arm to keep her behind their cover. She looked questioningly at Artemis who gestured to the arrow that fell the British lieutenant. While still at a distance, Zoe was able to get a clear view of the arrow that fell the officer. It shocked Zoe that instead of being a silver arrow like the ones used by the huntresses, it was a plain brown arrow. A new player had entered the game.

The sound of horses came from behind the British column. The redcoats wheeled around and set up to engage the coming riders. While waiting they were caught by surprise a second time when colonial militia appeared out of the cornfields. They fired their weapons at the British soldiers, using a type of hybrid warfare that used both muskets and rifles to their advantages. Men with rifles took out any soldiers of rank, while the men with muskets fired at any target. Many of the militiamen were on mark and hit their targets. The captured civilians ducked and layed on the ground so not to be shot.

The British soldiers wheeled their weapons onto the militiamen from the cornfield, but the redcoats were surprised a third time. The second phase of the of the militia´s attack started when more militiamen appeared behind the column on horseback. While the men on horseback with firearms blasted away, the men in the cornfields advanced ready for melee combat. Every once in awhile a arrow would fly through the air and hit another redcoat. The sounds of all the weapons firing was deafening for anyone nearby. Very few redcoats were able to fire their weapons before they were cut down by bullets and blades. Some of the British surrendered when they saw their fellow soldiers fall.

All the while Artemis and Zoe watched their attack from their cover and were slightly impressed at how fluid the attack was. The attack was over in minutes. One rider strode forward and ordered the men to loot the wagons and gather any enemy wounded or prisoners. Most of the militia strode forward and started their duties. The rest of the militia gave care to the captured civilians and watched out for any random British patrols. A rope that fell from above, surprising everyone except the militia. When the end of the rope hit the ground, a man with a bow and a quiver of arrows slid down.

The rider giving orders got off his horse when the civilian prisoners approached him. Many gave their thanks to him and left to go back home. Some of the other civilians asked where they were going after the looting and gathering prisoners and wounded. The rider said that they were bringing the prisoners and weapons to the Continental Army. When the civilians heard this they asked if they could tag along to join up. While surprised the rider told them they could.

Artemis was curious about their identities and wanted to stand up and demand their identities. She had a gut feeling though to stay put for a bit. Zoe was just as curious, but decided to wait for when Artemis was ready to approach. While they were both curious, they were also angry that their chance to kill the redcoats was taken away. Their patient waiting paid off.

The rider who was still dismounted ordered the militia to take the supplies and men to the Continental Army. The enemy prisoners and wounded were loaded into two wagons after the supplies were stuffed in the other two. Any of the civilians who wanted to fight had to ride double with the militiamen. The convoy turned and moved through the cornfield towards the location of where the Army was resting. The rider and another man on horseback stayed behind. The other rider got off his horse and both led them towards a nearby stream to quench the thirst of both horses and riders

The only thing the two riders had in common were black hair and were younger, much like the other men in the militia. The first rider was tall and had green eyes that looked like the waters of the Caribbean. He was lean like a swimmer and had a natural tan. Artemis could sense an aura of the sea around him. The other man had an aura of death around him. He was shorter than the first rider and had dark eyes that looked like shadows. He had a similar build to the taller man. Both had flintlock pistols on their belts and the shorter man had a Greek xiphos at his waist. Artemis could sense a lot of godly power in both riders.

Artemis and Zoe saw their opportunity to capture and interrogate the two men. They quickly took out their bows and nocked arrows, but before they could stand up they were surprised when the first rider spoke up.

¨Be warned, if you are going to use those bows against us, we will defend ourselves.¨ He said. He had not looked up and anyone looking would have thought that he was talking to the other rider. The shorter man did not react and both continued drinking. Artemis decided it would be best to stand up and be ready to fight, while Zoe copied her movements.

¨Who are you and why are you interfering with our hunt?¨ Artemis demanded. The man looked up and was about to speak before his eyes darted behind Artemis. He reacted as fast as a huntress and pulled a flintlock pistol he had on his belt and fired it. Both Artemis and Zoe loosed their arrows when he pulled his pistol. Their arrows were stopped before they reached the rider by the other man when he pulled his xiphos and cut them in half.

Artemis and her lieutenant were about to load another arrow when they heard a thump behind them. They turned to see a man who had a similar uniform to a redcoat, except for it being mostly green. The man had a hole in the center of his chest from the round fired by the rider.

¨Huh, I guess Rogers is in the area.¨ The man said. ¨We better warn good old Georgie.¨ Artemis and Zoe turned to see two men mounting their horses, but before they could ride Artemis stopped them.

¨Who are you boy!?¨ Artemis yelled, ready to kill him. Zoe shared Artemis´ sentiment.

¨Apologies Lady Artemis, we need to tell Washington about the situation before Rogers attacks.¨ the man said. Right before both men rode away, he announced ¨The name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy.¨ Then the men rode off into the direction of their men, leaving behind two very confused hunters.

¨That was very strange….¨ Zoe voiced both her and Artemis thoughts.

 **I apologize if anyone does not understand some of the information and historical references on here. I also apologize if I make the British sound evil.**

 **(In case anyone is interested)**

 **Terminology:**

 ** _Platoon:_** **A formation of soldiers usually numbering between 15 to 30 soldiers**

 ** _Lieutenant:_** **An officer rank in the military. Usually commands a force the size of a platoon.**

 ** _Musket:_** **A firearm with a smooth bore barrel and usually loaded from the front.**

 ** _Rifle:_** **A firearm with a barrel that has spiral grooves inside the barrel, giving it better accuracy.**

 ** _Flintlock:_** **A firearm using the flintlock mechanism is fired when a large spring-loaded hammer forward onto another piece of metal causing the black powder to ignite.**

 ** _Hybrid Warfare:_** **Military strategy using both conventional and irregular warfare.**

 ** _Redcoats:_** **A nickname for the British soldiers by the Colonials. The name is derived by the red coat worn by British Regulars.**

 **References:**

 ** _Roger's Rangers:_** **A light infantry unit created by the British during the French and Indian War under the command of Major Robert Roger from Massachusetts. His unit was easily identified among other British soldiers by their green uniform. Some sided with the British and some sided with the Patriots during the Revolutionary War.**

 ** _Continental Army:_** **The colonial army under the command of George Washington that fought the British forces. Predecessor of the modern United States Army.**

 **This is Foxtrot-2-November signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outskirts of the Continental Army's Camp….

It was evening now, the night was pitch black, but the full moon lit up the landscape. Three young sentries in blue uniforms were guarding a large dirt road in the middle of the Virginia countryside. They hated this duty given to them by their officer and while they hated it, it was still their job. One of the more attentive sentries saw riders coming from afar and pointed it out to his two comrades. The oldest sentry among them looked at where the first man pointed. He saw a convoy of four wagons and a multitude of riders.

"Go get the lieutenant" He told one of the other sentries. The other man nodded and ran off to get their commanding officer. The other two sentries waited patiently, albeit nervously for the riders to approach them.

Within a couple moments the riders were upon the two men. They showed no obvious threat, but that still did not completely calm the sentries. While both eyed the group, one of the sentries asked his questions to find out any information about them.

"Who goes there?" He yelled. "Friend or foe?"

"Friend!" One of the riders responded. The rider who replied trotted forward on his horse slightly. He was tall with blonde hair. He had cerulean blue eyes and had a scar then stretched from underneath his right eye to his jaw. "Our commander is the Ghost."

The sentry who had spoken looked at the blonde rider like he was seeing a lunatic. The Ghost was in fighting in Pennsylvania. After a moment of thinking the sentry responded with a curious look.

"You are crazy; the Ghost is fighting in Pennsylvania. What is in the wagons?" The sentry asked in a distrustful tone.

"It's prisoners and supplies taken from British troops in an ambush." The blonde rider responded.

Before the sentry could ask any more question, the sentry that left to get the lieutenant returned with him in tow. The officer was older than the sentries, but still looked as spry as the younger men. He looked over the situation, inspecting the riders before turning to the sentry who had been talking.

"Is there a problem here?" The officer asked the sentry. The other two sentries watched the riders in case they deceived them, ready to fight if need be.

"These riders here claimed that their commander is the Ghost, sir." The sentry said.

The officer turned to inspect the riders that faced them. It was a small group, about thirty at most. They had no standard uniform and seemed more like woodsmen than soldiers. The lieutenant was not tricked though. They had an aura around them. These men where no strangers to the dangers of combat. They were warriors, not random woodsmen.

"Do you have any proof of this claim?" the lieutenant asked.

Before the blonde rider could respond two more riders were heard approaching. Both riders stopped next to the blonde man. The taller rider of the two had green eyes while the other had black eyes. The green-eyed rider approached the officer on horseback with a relaxed posture, completely opposite of the men guarding the road.

"Is there a problem here?" The rider asked.

"These soldiers won't let us pass. They did not believe us when we said we were under the command of the Ghost." The blonde man responded, nodding to the sentries. The taller rider turned towards the lieutenant and spoke.

"I am the Ghost." He announced.

The officer raised an eyebrow at the proclamation and looked the man up and down. He was young that was for sure, but he held himself similar to an older man. He had obviously seen a bit of combat. His eyes were guarded and showed no emotion. The officer had a gut feeling that he was telling the truth, but asked anyway.

"Any proof to this claim?" The officer responded.

The rider reached into a small pouch on his horse. Thinking that he was going for a weapon, the other sentries raised their weapons in warning. The other horsemen reacted in the same way except aimed at the soldiers. The rider paused at that moment. Everybody was still, the situation had gone from cautious talk to a Mexican standoff. It lasted for another four minutes before the rider defused the situation by telling his men to lower their weapons. The sentries did not, still wary of the riders. The riders did so and their leader slowly continued looking for the item he needed. After a minute he finally found the item and slowly took it out of the bag. He looked toward the officer and thru it to him.

The officer caught the small item in one hand. He opened his hand and proceeded to inspect it. It was a silver coin with the helmet of an ancient Greek warrior on both sides. The officer had seen this coin before. The Ghost would often leave one of these coins behind after an attack to taunt any British soldiers or the allies, but also to strike fear into men's heart. Looking back at the ride, he tossed it back.

"It is you, you are free to pass." The officer said. He turned and told the sentries to move out of the way so the wagons could get pass. He looked back at the rider and asked his last question. "There a way I could ride along with you men into camp?"

Some of the horsemen were uncomfortable with the idea, but the main rider smiled and nodded.

"Sure, hop in the front of the first wagon." The rider replied. The officer proceeded to do so and the convoy of militia moved along the road to the Camp.

After they had passed, the sentries took up their positions again. They were all curious about who the other riders were, but no one voiced it. After a couple more minutes one sentry spoke something that was in all three's minds.

"We are lucky; they could have killed us faster than we could kill them." He said. The other two sentries murmured their agreement. When the next three men came to take up sentry duty, they returned to camp so they could get some well-deserved sleep, but none got the sleep they wanted, not after the earlier confrontation.

 **I have decided that I will end each chapter with some kind of quote. So here is the first one.**

" **When the people fear the government, there is tyranny when the government fears the people there is liberty."**

 **Thomas Jefferson**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say thanks to all who like my story.**

 _ **Six Foot Assassin,**_ **it will eventually be romantic, but there will be...problems to be solve for that to happen.**

 _ **The Sorrowful Deity,**_ **I believe I explained it in the references in Chapter 1.**

 _ **PurplePirateofProcrastination,**_ **I am trying to make it more dramatic, but I will not allow it to become like the Patriot. I will admit I took the name the Ghost from the movie.**

Inside George Washington's Tent…

George Washington was leaning over maps trying to figure out where he would meet the British in battle when a flash of silver light drew his attention. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and moon.

"Lady Artemis," Washington said in a respectful voice and bowing to her. "What brings you here?"

Artemis looked over Washington, his posture was one of a tired man. A man who had been pushed a new limit. Gesturing to stand up, she answered his question. "I have a couple questions for you, son of Athena." She said. "About a certain someone."

"I have a feeling this will be a long conversation so please, sit." Washington said, gesturing to a chair. Both sat down and Artemis was about to speak when angered voices were heard outside his tent. "If you will excuse me Lady Artemis." She nodded and Washington stood up and walked to the flap of the tent to see what was making the noise.

Opening the flap, he was met with the face of one of the few men who unnerved him, the lieutenant of the Ghost. The man gestured to the wagon being unloaded of prisoners and nodded towards the tent, asking to be let in. Washington was hesitant, but allowed it. While walking back to the chair he was in, the man came in and noticed Artemis sitting down, narrowing his eyes at the sight.

Sitting down Washington gestured to the third chair in the tent to which the man sat in. Washington noticed the tension and decided to end it. "You have a report for me Nico?" Washington asked. The man nodded and was about to speak when Artemis spoke up.

"This man, he and his comrades are who I have questions about." She said while gripping her bow. Washington looked between the two.

"Nico, can I ask of you to introduce yourself to Lady Artemis?" Washington asked. Nico hesitated, before deciding on what he would do.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades Lady Artemis." He announced.

"Son of Hades? Where is your commander?" Artemis asked, not too surprised that the man was a son of Hades when his aura oozed death.

"He is not here to have a conversation, he asked me to report to Washington in his stead." Nico replied. Artemis stood up from the chair and went to the door to leave and find Nico's commander. Both Washington and Nico noticed, but only Washington spoke up.

"Lady Artemis, where are you going?" He asked. Artemis stopped at the entrance of the tent and turned back to the two men.

"I am going to look for that boy's commander, of course." She replied. To that answer Nico smirked and Washington paled.

"Lady Artemis please don't, I beg of you." Washington said, hopeful that she would listen. Curious as to why Washington was desperate of her not looking she nodded and walked back to the chair, in which she promptly sat on.

"May I ask why you don't want me to look for him?" She asked. Expecting Washington to answer she was slightly surprised when Nico spoke up.

"Because he will disrespect you and maybe even attack you." Nico explained. Artemis was now confused; why would he attack her?

"Why would he attack me? I did nothing to him." Artemis asked.

"You did do something, but it was a long time ago. I will not tell you, it's not my right to do so." Nico replied. "To understand who my commander, our men, and I are you must ask Ares and Poseidon. They will tell you about us."

Artemis looked at Nico realizing she would get no more information decided to what Nico suggested. Standing up she nodded a goodbye to both men and disappeared in a flash of silver light, presumably back to Olympus. After she left, Washington turns to Nico eager to hear his report.

"Your report Nico?" He asked. Nico turns to him remembering what he came to do.

"We ambushed two platoons of British soldiers not far from here. We brought supplies for the Army and took six prisoners." He said.

"Any demigods?" Washington asked. Nico nodded.

"Two are demigods. One is a son of Mercury and the other is a son of Apollo." He replied.

"Bring them in, I would like to talk to them." Washington said. Nico stood up and walked out of the tent. He came back in with the prisoners in tow only a minute later. While both prisoners seem fatigued, the son of Apollo was nearly ready to fall over.

"Sit them down, they look like they are about to fall down." Responding to order, both demigods sat down and rested themselves for a moment. One prisoner spoke up, the son of Mercury.

"Who are you men?" He asked on guard. Washington smiled in a way that relaxed the son of Mercury.

"Worry not, son of Mercury. I am George Washington, son of Athena and this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Washington replied. "What is your name? And would you like some water?"

The son of Mercury deciding it would be best to cooperate nodded to the water and spoke his name. "My name is Liam Watson, son of Mercury and this is Scott Benton, son of Apollo." Nico passes some water to Liam and he drinks some and gives the rest to his comrade.

"Nico, you can leave now. Tell your commander that he has done well." Washington says. Nico nods and leaves Washington with the prisoners.

" **Anyone who has ever looked into the glazed eyes of a soldier dying on the battlefield will think hard before starting a war."**

 **Otto von Bismarck**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feraa: Unfortunately you are correct. We believe civilization changes and in a way it does, but some things stay the same.**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover: Thank you!**

 **Anaklumous12: Both posting often and making these chapters longer are both problems for me. I try to get 1500-2000 words per chapter and post at least once every week or every other week. I will try to do my best though. I also might not have planned this story out and am completely winging it.**

 **Now, next chapter!**

 _Olympus_

After leaving the tent, Artemis teleported to Olympus to meet with two gods who she hoped would give her some answers. Opening the door to the throne room, she stopped for a moment and looked around at the walls and art. Even though she had been in the room thousands of times, she was still amazed at the beauty of the room.

"Hello Artemis, what brings you here today?" A young and polite voice asked. Artemis turned towards the direction of the voice to find a young girl near the hearth of the room.

"I am here to talk to Poseidon and Ares, Aunt Hestia." She replied. Hestia raised an eyebrow at the answer, she rarely talked to the male gods of Olympus.

She then proceeded to her throne where she sent out a call to Poseidon and Ares via Iris messaging. While she waited she pondered why this mysterious boy would hate her. She couldn't remember ever meeting him before the attack.

Before she could think any farther, a sea breeze flowed into the room and started to condense into one of the gods she was waiting for. Poseidon was tall, one of the tallest on the council. He often adopted older look for himself and almost always had a more relaxed posture. Artemis knew better though to underestimate the lord of the sea. He had seen much more than her and had fought against enemies that made the monsters she hunted look like insects in comparison. He approached his throne and when he was comfortable he turned towards Artemis with a curious look on his face.

"You called me here Artemis?" He asked.

"Yes, but we must wait for Ares before we start the conversation." She responded.

Seconds later in a bright flash of light in the color of red, Ares appeared. He was a brute in Artemis' opinion, all strength and no wisdom. They might have been family, but that didn't mean she had to like him. He walked to his throne and when he relaxed he turned towards Artemis and Poseidon he asked the question that was still on Poseidon's mind.

"You got a problem huntress? Something you can't handle yourself?" He asked with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I asked you both here because I have a question about a boy in the colonies, a leader of a militia. His name is Perseus Jackson." She said.

Within seconds of saying the name 'Perseus Jackson' a multitude of things happened that she didn't expected. The air became poisonous with emotions of hatred and sadness. She turned to Poseidon to see he had an aura of pure anger and hate, most of it directed at Ares. His body was glowing a dark green aura that reminded her of the bottom of the ocean, a cold and merciless place. She was surprised, for Poseidon didn't get angry very often and almost never to this extent.

Artemis turned her head towards Ares to see even more surprises. The war god had his head down and posture crouched, like a child waiting for punishment. The only emotions she could discern was shame and sadness, emotions she had almost never seen on his face. Before she could examine any more, Poseidon spoke up.

"What would you like to know?" He asked Artemis, glaring at Ares.

"Who is he?" She asked, curious why he was so angry.

"Perseus Jackson is my son; he was a well-known warrior in Greece until one event ruined his life." He replied.

"What event?" She questioned.

Poseidon turned towards her and that was when she realized why many saw him as powerful and why he was one not to be trifled with. His gaze held a hatred that only those who had seen much could hold. His muscles were tense as he was ready for a fight, most likely towards Ares with how he has been acting. His hands gripped his Trident so hard his knuckles were white.

Artemis was powerful and tough in her own right, but when she saw his gaze, she turned her head away nearly immediately. The amount of emotion in his eyes was too much for her. Before Poseidon could attack Ares, Hestia left the hearth and calmed her brother. Calming down, Poseidon turned towards Ares and spoke in a tone that sent shivers down both Ares' and Artemis' spines.

"How about you tell her Ares? Tell her about your grand revenge you brought upon my boy!" He yelled slamming his trident into the ground. Ares didn't lift his head up and didn't respond. That was when Artemis realized something. Ares, the god of war, was afraid. Eventually he did respond, but still didn't lift his head.

"The event that changed that boy's life was the Trojan War." He answered.

"Wait! He doesn't even look 21! Is he immortal?" Artemis rapidly said.

"Not exactly, Perseus Jackson and his men are cursed immortals." Was Ares response.

"Cursed immortals?" She was again surprised. Cursed immortals were rare to say the least. They couldn't age or die like gods, but instead of ichor running through their veins, it was mortal blood. It came with a price though. Cursed immortals became like they were from angering a god. When you became a cursed immortal, the god you angered would curse you with a punishment as bad as something from the Fields of Punishment. Even so, cursed immortals were temporarily immortal. They lived an average of two hundred to three hundred years.

"Perseus and his men were Myrmidons in the Trojan War. Perseus himself was very close to Achilles and would train with him. His skill with a blade was on par with Achilles. They were practically brothers. His powers over water though were also incredibly powerful." Ares said.

"How powerful?" Artemis interrupted.

"Perseus has power over earthquakes and ice. One of my few sons who are powerful enough to do so." Poseidon answered.

"After the death of Patroclus, Perseus was just as angry as Achilles, but reigned in his anger to try and stop Achilles from becoming too brutal in battle. When Achilles died though Perseus became a monster of men from his anger. He was especially angry at Apollo. When the Greeks were let into the city, he let lose all his anger. Any Trojan soldier who tried to fight him was killed without mercy. He slew any priests of Apollo he found. He searched the city for Paris. He was able to capture Paris before the Trojan prince could escape and what he did to the prince would make any man puke. After it all ended he realized what he did and was ashamed. During the voyage home, he didn't talk to anyone." Ares continued.

"That still does not explain why they are cursed immortals." Artemis said.

"When Perseus and his men returned home, he only encountered more bad news. His mother and the families of some of his men had been killed by mercenaries hired by the Trojans before Troy fell. The men who had lost loved ones became even more angry when they found out that the mercenaries had relations toward myself and Apollo. They blamed Apollo and myself. They traveled through the countryside burning temples dedicated to us. They hoped to get a reaction from us."

"Well? What did you do?" Artemis asked. She actually felt bad for Perseus, so much death in so little of time.

"Apollo and I agreed to fight them. Perseus and his friend Nico faced off against us and we were nearly killed by them. Apollo was able to escape with a broken arm and jaw, while I barely got away with a partially amputated leg and a stomach wound. We barely scratched those men. Once we got far enough away, we cursed them."

"And what was the curse?"

Ares did not respond and just sat still and not looking at anyone. When Poseidon noticed he answered the question.

"My son Perseus and his men are cursed to live as long as there is a war or battle to fight and have to fight in the wars. He and his men are not able to die. Every wound one man has to endure, they all have to endure." Poseidon yelled.

Artemis was horrified. An immortal life of war, death, and pain. A cursed immortal, while physically immortal, was still a mortal mentally and emotionally. How have these men stayed sane for so long? The pain they must have felt throughout time must have been horrible. Her thoughts were broken when Ares flashed away.

"Good riddance" she heard. She turned to see a hateful frown on Poseidon's face. His sister was still next to him, keeping him calm. "I will be taking my leave; the sea can be very unpredictable." Poseidon said flashing away.

"I wonder if I could have a conversation with Perseus." Artemis said. Hestia turned to her in worry.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Artemis." Hestia replied. "While Perseus doesn't hate all the gods of Olympus, there are a select few that he harbors a hatred for. Ares and Apollo are definitely two. There are one or two others, but he also hates you."

"Why would he hate me?" Artemis questioned. "I have done nothing against him."

"Nothing recently, but before Perseus went to Troy alongside Achilles, his stepfather was killed while hunting. When Perseus found his body, there was a silver arrow sticking out of him." Hestia answered.

Artemis went silent at that fact. She now knew why Perseus hated her, she and her hunters had killed Perseus' stepfather. To top it off with her brother helping kill Achilles, she shouldn't expect any type of warm welcome from the son of Poseidon.

Hestia see this, put a hand on her shoulder and told Artemis to follow her. Deciding to do so, she followed Hestia to her temple on Olympus.

" **I have conquered an empire, but I have not been able to conquer myself."**

 **-Peter the Great**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everybody, but I am not sure I will continue to write this story. If I continue to write it, I will rewrite it in a way I like more. I will have a poll on my profile.


End file.
